


Una corte de salvación y reencuentro

by WarithAlGhul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarithAlGhul/pseuds/WarithAlGhul
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian





	1. Vinculo

Nesta se despertó al amanecer, un fuerte brazo le envolvía la cintura y una ala enorme la cubría por completo, sin embargo no estaba aterrada, de hecho, nunca se había sentido tan en paz como con Cassian durmiendo a su lado, podía escuchar su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Le dio unos golpes suaves en el brazo a Cassian y este de despertó sin esfuerzo, Nesta rodo para quedar frente a frente con él, Cuando este abrió los ojos la miro de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

  * Buenos días cariño – dijo besándola y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.



Nesta se perdió en el beso, en el sabor de sus labios y se le puso la piel de gallina cuando Cassian comenzó a acariciar su espalda tranzando círculos que cada vez viajan más y más abajo. Sin embargo Nesta pone una mano en la de Cassian para detenerlo sutilmente, este finge no darse cuenta de que ella no quiere ir más allá, por lo que deja su mano alrededor de la cadera de Nesta, mientras sigue besándola.

Nesta es quien se separa primero, jadeando, realmente se notaba que Cassian tenía experiencia y siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

  * Debo levantarme – dice ella en voz baja – tengo que trabajar.
  * De acuerdo – responde Cassian.



Nesta se pone una bata y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos mientras que Cassian se ducha primero. La vida en las montañas Illirianas es bastante monótona para Nesta pero para Cassian es un auténtico caos, Nesta siempre se levanta tarde y va a trabajar en una tienda de pertrechos tres veces a la semana, pero Cassian tiene que irse temprano todos los días para lidiar con los líderes de los campamentos cercanos, incluso hay veces en las que se iba durante varios días para ver a los líderes de campamentos distantes, en un inicio de mostraba reacio a dejarla sola, pero cuando iniciaron con su “relación” logro convencerla de que aprendiera a defenderse sola en caso de que Cassian esté fuera atendiendo sus obligaciones.

Mientras cocinaba, Nesta no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en Cassian, sabía que él deseaba hacer algo más que dormir juntos y besarse, podía notar su miraba mientras dormían o cuando él pensaba que no lo veía y en un inicio se mostró no muy dispuesta debido a su pasado en Velaris, pero conforme avanzaban los días, el deseo de Nesta por Cassian se acrecentaba mucho.

Cassian salió vestido con su armadura completa de su habitación y Nesta se dio la vuelta poniendo su plato en la barra de la cocina.

  * Lo lamento Nesta, tengo que salir rápidamente me esperan para una reunión importante.
  * Podías haber avisado desde ayer – le reprendió Nesta frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de mala forma
  * Lo se cariño, te lo compensare esta noche, lo prometo – respondió Cassian besándola en los labios y luego saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.



Nesta se quedó en donde estaba por unos minutos mientras desayunaba, cuando termino, se sentó en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su cabaña a leer algo con lo que distraerse, sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos volvían a la forma en que Cassian la tocaba durante las noches, a como movía sus manos por su espalda siempre tratando de llegar más abajo pero siempre lo detenía.

  * ¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? – se preguntó Nesta en voz alta.
  * Esa es una excelente pregunta – dice una voz a sus espaldas.



Nesta se levantó de un salto, adoptando la postura de defensa que Cassian le había enseñado, pero se calmó al ver que solo se trataba de Feyre, pero esto no la tranquilizo del todo.

  * Buena postura – observo – pero te desequilibras un poco en el pie izquierdo.



Se miraron la una a la otra durante lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que Feyre sonrió con alegría y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla, Nesta le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo, hace muchas semanas que quería verla y hablar con ella, incluso había preparado dos o tres discursos para disculparse por todo lo que ella le había dicho y hecho.

  * Feyre, yo necesito decirte que…
  * Para, no tienes que decirme nada, puedo verlo en tus ojos y en tu mente – Nesta le frunció el ceño – y lo entiendo, puedes volver a Velaris cuando quieras.



Los ojos de Nesta se llenaron de lágrimas y de hecho no pudo evitar llorar, ambas hermanas lloraron durante varios minutos, cuando finalmente se calmaron Feyre miro a Nesta con más alegría que antes.

  * Entonces, ¿tú y Cassian?
  * Algo así – respondió Nesta – aun, aun no lo hemos hecho.
  * ¿tienes dudas?
  * Sí, pero no sé si quiero hacer eso en este momento.
  * Solo hazlo – sentencio y Nesta la miro boquiabierta – no pienses que puede salir bien o mal, solo hazlo, entrégate a él, porque hasta yo me doy cuenta de que él ya se ha entregado a ti.



Nesta lo pensó por un momento, no es que no sintiera algo por Cassian, pero dada su historia pasada en Velaris no se sentía segura, es verdad que el vivir con Cassian durante casi un año le había sentado de maravilla. Al inicio ni siquiera podía tolerar el verlo todos los días, al cabo de pocos meses ya empezaron a hablar con naturalidad, luego de un desastroso incidente en el que varios guerreros Ilirios trataron de violarla y termino con Cassian salvándola y arrancando con sus propias manos las alas de los guerreros implicados, varios días después durmieron juntos, solo durmieron; tras esto y durante varios meses compartieron besos y caricias pero nunca pasaron al sexo, Nesta sentía que no estaba lista y siempre se dedicaba a aplazarlo y ya empezaba a sentirse mal por negarse tanto por más que Cassian no insistiera podría verlo en sus ojos, el cuanto la deseaba. De modo que Nesta tomo una decisión.

  * De acuerdo, eso hare.
  * Te estaremos esperando en Velaris cuando quieras volver, preferiblemente dentro de una semana o dos.



Nesta le prometió que así lo harían, cuando Feyre se fue, Nesta se dedicó a organizar la habitación que compartía con Cassian y prepararla para su noche.

Cassian llego al anochecer un poco más tarde de lo que había dicho, pero no tanto, encontró la casa a oscuras, llamo el nombre de Nesta pero nadie respondió, Cassian comenzó a preocuparse a pesar de que no había señales de lucha y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían, al no estar cerrada entro preocupado y la exclamación que tenía en sus labios murió cuando se fijó en Nesta.

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENA DE SEXO EXPLICITO.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, solo vestía un conjunto de lencería, parecía que llevaba tiempo esperándolo, en cuanto lo vio se levantó y camino lentamente hacia él, Cassian estaba paralizado por lo que veía, jamás había visto nada tan hermoso como ella, su cabello estaba cepillado en pequeñas ondas, el pequeño conjunto que vestía dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, cuando llego hasta él le puso una mano en el pecho y Nesta descubrió cuanto le estaba acelerando el corazón el verla de ese modo.

  * N-N-Nesta, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto perplejo.
  * ¿Qué es lo que parece? – respondió ella.
  * Bueno puedo tener una idea bastante agradable – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.
  * Pues ahí lo tienes – replico Nesta y puso una mano en la entrepierna de Cassian.



El solo la tomo por la cintura, acercándola y reclamando su boca en un beso ardiente; Nesta se sintió diferente de alguna manera, este beso no se sentía como los cientos que habían tenido antes, era una afirmación de que es lo que quería hacerle a continuación y para sorpresa de Cassian ella no se echó atrás, no, solo siguió con el movimiento de su mano cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Cassian hizo lo propio con su mano entre los muslos de Nesta, quien dejó escapar un ruidito de placer cuando la mano de Cassian comenzó a acariciarla allí. Cassian los puso a ambos en movimiento mientras este se deshacía de su ropa gradualmente, cuando los muslos de Nesta chocaron con la cama ambos se separaron, ahora Cassian estaba casi tan desnudo como Nesta, como faltaban sus pantalones y sus botas. Nesta los giro y empujo a Cassian suavemente para que se sentara en la cama, este hizo una mueca ya que sufrió una mala caída y se sentó en la punta baja de sus alas, Nesta dejo que las acomodara ya que sabía lo sensibles que podían ser, luego se arrodillo y le quito las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones con movimientos rápidos y precisos, casi desesperados, dejando solo su ropa interior.

  * Nesta… - respiro Cassian.
  * Yo me encargo – dijo Nesta.



Nesta le bajo la última capa de ropa y se quedó sin aliento. Ya se había hecho a una idea de que tan grande lo tenía Cassian, después de todo el tamaño de sus alas era impresionante, pero ningún macho con el que se había acostado hasta el momento, el último hace más de un año, se comparaba con Cassian, era enorme.

Nesta lo tomo con sus manos, ni siquiera usando ambas lograba abarcar por completo su longitud, Cassian gimió cuando Nesta empezó a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo con un ritmo lento que aumentaba gradualmente y sin previo aviso, Nesta quito sus manos y uso su boca. Cassian maldijo y disparo sus manos para sostener la cabeza de Nesta, sin embargo ella no sintió que la guiara, estaba dejando que ella fuera a su ritmo, así que Nesta hizo exactamente eso. Al principio con movimientos lentos y suaves, acariciando con su lengua la punta y la carne sensible debajo mientras usaba sus manos para masajear sus bolas, pero al cabo de varios minutos aumento la velocidad y la profundidad con la que lo tomaba, Cassian esta vez sí que la impulsaba más y más; hasta que con un rugido Cassian impulso su polla completamente en la boca de Nesta mientras se corría; ella no soporto con gusto, a pesar de que casi no podía respirar, cuando Cassian la dejo ir, ella jadeaba por aire mientras seguía con los movimiento de su mano.

  * Eso estuvo excelente – afirmo Nesta.
  * Aun no acabamos – gruño Cassian.



Cassian se levantó junto a Nesta y reclamo su boca otra vez, haciendo que su sabor se mezclara en sus lenguas, entonces él le quito el conjunto de telas que estaba usando y los llevo a ambos a la cama. Cassian se tumbó y puso el hermoso trasero de Nesta en su rostro, tomando su sexo expuesto y húmedo con su lengua, Nesta gimió o más bien grito de placer, nunca antes había permitido que alguien la saboreara de una forma y se nota que Cassian estaba usando toda su experiencia para complacerla y vaya si se lo agradecía, porque nadie la había hecho sentir tan bien con tan poco esfuerzo.

Nesta no pudo mantener erguida por más tiempo y se dejó caer hacia el cuerpo de Cassian de modo que su cabeza descansaba al lado de su polla aun erecta, Nesta no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó un poco para volver a tomarlo en su boca, sintió una vibración sumamente placentera cuando Cassian gimió en su sexo y ella gimió a su vez. Eran una sincronía de gemidos y movimientos de sus bocas, Cassian agarro el trasero de Nesta con ambas manos cuando sintió que estaba llegando al clímax. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía.

Nesta se levantó lo mejor que sus piernas se lo permitieron y se puso frente a frente con Cassian. Se besaron un poco más suave que antes, mezclando los sabores de ambos en una deliciosa combinación. Nesta podía sentir la polla de Cassian palpitando contra su estómago, otra vez listo para ella.

Nesta se levantó solo un poco para poder poner la punta de la polla de Cassian en su entrada, Cassian trato de mover las caderas para entrar en ella, pero Nesta se movió con él, negándoselo, quería saborear cada centímetro de Cassian dentro de ella.

  * Por favor Nesta – suplico Cassian.
  * ¿Por favor qué? - se burló Nesta, aunque estaba más desesperada que él.
  * No juegues conmigo mujer, ya sabes lo que quiero.



Nesta se rio solo un momento y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo poco a poco. Apenas podía respirar mientras sentía como la longitud de Cassian entraba en ella pulgada a pulgada, cuando pensó que ya estaba completamente dentro de ella descubrió con una mirada que solo iba a la mitad, pero Cassian ya no logro contenerse y con un movimiento de su cadera penetro a Nesta hasta la punta. Ella grito y por un momento Cassian temió haberla lastimado, pero Nesta empezó a mover sus caderas, así que Cassian siguió su movimiento, duro y rápido, acunándola con sus alas; Nesta abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en el capullo que formaban las alas de Cassian, pero no sintió miedo, solo una calma como no había sentido desde hacía una eternidad, probo a pasar los dedos por esas hermosas membranas, Cassian se estremeció ante el contacto.

  * ¿Te duele? – pregunto Nesta.
  * No – contesto Cassian – solo son sensibles al contacto directo.
  * ¿puedo? – pregunto tentativamente.
  * Hazlo – Nesta sonrió y continua trazando líneas en las alas de Cassian mientras este continuaba penetrándola.



Cassian se levantó un poco para saborear los senos de Nesta mientras la penetraba sin piedad. Nesta estaba clavándole las uñas en la espalda y no dudaba que eso dejaría una marca después, pero a Cassian poco le importo en aquel momento, solo se centró en morder y chupar los pezones de Nesta mientras ella gritaba de placer.

Entonces ocurrió, justo cuando Cassian abría su capullo de alas y los cambiada de posición para estar encima de Nesta; ambos se miraron cuando sintieron como una cadena de fuego inextinguible los unía para siempre, pero por el momento lo ignoraron y solo se besaron apasionadamente, con cada golpe de Cassian dentro de Nesta esa cadena se hacía cada vez más brillante y fuerte, hasta que ambos encontraron su placer y llegaron hasta su clímax al mismo tiempo, sellándolo con otro beso ardiente que mezclaba sus sabores y sus lágrimas de alegría.

Se quedaron acostados juntos apenas moviéndose, sus respiraciones se estabilizaron gradualmente hasta que finalmente pudieron hablar.

  * Entonces – fue Nesta quien hablo primero – somos compañeros – no sabía que más decir.
  * ¿te arrepientes? – pregunto Cassian en voz baja mirándola.
  * No, no lo hago – respondió Nesta sin pensarlo – solo se siente, raro, el poder saber todo lo que piensas y ver todo lo vez.
  * Le pediremos a Rhys que nos enseñe a controlarlo – propuso Cassian.
  * Eso sería bueno – Nesta rodo hasta quedar medio acostada sobre Cassian y lo beso, solo porque quería hacerlo.
  * Sabes deliciosa – susurro Cassian poniendo una mano en el trasero de Nesta, ese toque fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Nesta rogara el tenerlo dentro de ella de nuevo.
  * ¿Cuándo quieres volver a Velaris? – Pregunto Cassian.
  * A casa querrás decir – El no pudo evitar sonreír.
  * Si, a casa.



Nesta lo pensó por un momento, realmente quería tener un poco de tiempo de solo sexo con Cassian. Así que le respondió:

  * Dispongamos de un dos o tres semanas, eso será suficiente.
  * ¿suficiente?
  * Para que no trates de matar a cualquiera que me mire por más de tres segundos.



Cassian se rio, el sonido hizo que el corazón de Nesta saltara de alegría, eso es lo que se sentía amar a tu compañero, disfrutas de este tipo de cosas siempre.

  * De acuerdo compañera, disfrutemos de este tiempo juntos – sentencio Cassian, regalándole a Nesta el más ardiente de los besos antes de volver a unirse a ella.




	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras las tres semanas de frenesí, Cassian y Nesta piden a Rhysand que los lleve a Velaris

Fueron las tres semanas más placenteras que Nesta podía recordar. Cassian no parecía cansarse nunca, ni siquiera cuando en una ocasión estuvieron haciendo el amor durante un día entero sin descansar ni un segundo, aunque no se podía decir que Nesta estuviera agotada, apenas se sentía cansada. Habían tenido que comer en habitaciones separadas para poder obtener un poco de sustento para sus cuerpos, sin embargo no duraron mucho tiempo separados.   
Durante sus últimos días, Cassian se había llevado a Nesta volando hasta un manantial a pocas horas del campamento y solo en esa ocasión lograron contenerse un poco y hacer el amor lenta y apasionadamente. Pero tuvieron que regresar a la cabaña pronto, ya que les llego un mensaje de Rhysand diciendo que las hermanas de Nesta estaban muy ansiosas por verla de nuevo; aunque al menos el frenesí de ambos ya había remitido en gran parte, por lo que Nesta cree que ya es seguro estar en público con su compañero.  
Compañero.  
Aun se le hacía raro a Nesta llamarlo así, al principio pensó que se sentiría muy posesivo llamarlo así, pero no es solo de su parte, se pertenecían el uno al otro, así que Nesta supuso que estaba bien, solo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse a la sensación.  
Ahora estaban esperando la llegada de Rhysand y Feyre en el lobby de su cabaña, Nesta estaba sentada en el regazo de Cassian, este le recorría la espalda con una mano y le agarrada el trasero con la otra mientras se besaban, de repente Nesta separo su boca y pregunto:  
\- ¿hace cuando sabes que somos compañeros?  
\- ¿Perdona? – Cassian parecía desconcertado.  
\- Sé que los machos pueden oler y sentir el vínculo antes que las hembras, así que ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?  
\- Lo sospeche desde que saliste del caldero – respondió Cassian en voz baja, no quería recordar lo que sintió en aquel momento, la ira, la impotencia, la desesperación.  
Pero Nesta logro sentirlo a través del vínculo, aún era un libro abierto para ambos y por un momento se sintió culpable de hacerle recordar esos momentos tal dolorosos, pero ella necesitaba saber.  
\- Imagino que no me dijiste nada dado…mi estado.  
\- Algo así – confirmo Cassian – pero sabía que me amabas y solo no querías admitirlo.  
\- Idiota – le gruño Nesta, pero no se apartó.  
\- También fue porque quería que nos uniéramos voluntariamente, no quería que sintieras que estabas obligada a ello, puedo intuir que nunca quisiste un compañero o estar amarrada a alguien, así que pensé que lo mejor era que tomaras esa decisión sin tantas presiones.  
\- Quien diría que un bruto como tu tiene algo de cerebro – se burló, pero en el fondo le agradecía inmensamente, ya que él tenía razón, no estaba lista para permitirse sentir nada por nadie en aquel entonces, estaba muy ocupada destruyéndose a sí misma como para darse cuenta o aceptar cuanto amaba a Cassian y ahora estaría con él para toda la eternidad, puede que ahora la asustase en poco pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciera a la idea.  
\- Tengo un gran tamaño en muchas partes Cariño, creía que ya lo sabias – murmuro el usando ahora sus dos manos para acariciar su trasero y a medida que lo hacia el vestido de Nesta subía más y más, hasta que llego más arriba de su cadera.  
\- D-Detente – Nesta estaba empezando a calentarse, pero su hermana y Rhysand estaban a punto de llegar – tenemos que esperar a mi hermana.  
Nesta trato de mirarlo a los ojos cuando el descubrió que ella había “olvidado” ponerse ropa interior, pero Cassian no dijo nada, solo llevo su mano hacia su centro húmedo e introdujo tres de sus dedos, arrancándole a Nesta un sonidito de placer muy poco digno.  
\- Estás mojada tan temprano cariño.  
\- No hables – le ordeno Nesta – solo sigue.  
Cassian se rio y la beso, pero siguió bombeando con sus dedos dentro de ella, disfrutando de sus gemidos y los sonidos que se le escapaban por más que intentaba contenerlos.  
\- Talvez deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación y continuar más cómodamente – sugirió Cassian.  
\- Ya me has tomado una docena de veces en este sillón – contesto Nesta sin aliento, apretando los labios cuando la otra mano de Cassian empezó a pellizcar uno de sus pezones a través de su vestido.  
\- Es cierto, pero tengo una atracción por la cama que tenemos allí – Cassian se rio y aumento el ritmo.  
Para molestia de Nesta, alguien toco la puerta en ese momento. Rápidamente ella se levantó casi saltando y cuando se organizó lo mejor que pudo, fue a abrir la puerta, pero Cassian la tomo por detrás besándola fuertemente en los labios, ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello acercándolo más, pero los golpes en la puerta insistieron así que se vio obligada a separarse y atender.  
Resultaron ser Rhysand y Feyre llegando para recogerlos.  
\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto Feyre entrando a la casa – aquí huele a sexo – se quejó.  
\- Estábamos ocupados – contesto Cassian.  
\- Me doy cuenta – Dijo Rhysand y volteo a ver a Nesta – felicidades por tu apareamiento.  
Nesta no se sonrojo, eso solo lo hacían mujeres que se avergonzaban de lo habían hecho, pero ella no, ella estaba más que orgullosa de las tres semanas de solo sexo que había tenido con Cassian. De modo que solo le sostuvo la mirada a Rhysand, sin embargo sintió un tirón del vínculo y al ver a Cassian noto que él estaba mirando a Rhysand fijamente, mientras apretaba y soltaba los puños, eso no podía ser buena señal; así que dejo de mirar a Rhysand y se acercó a Cassian para darle un beso en los labios, eso pareció relajarlo y la tomo por la cintura apretándola contra él. Cuando observo a su hermana, ella estaba sonriendo mientras los miraba besarse.  
\- Veo tenías razón Feyre querida – afirmo Rhysand – de verdad cambio.  
\- No mucho te lo aseguro – le reprendió Cassian ganándose una pisada fuerte de Nesta en su pie más cercano, pero el solo se rio y la pellizco en el trasero.  
Se sentaron en la sala de estar, Nesta cuidando de quedarse cerca de Cassian.  
\- ¿entonces ya te sientes lista para regresar? – pregunto Feyre.  
\- Sí, creo que ya es hora de volver.  
\- Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, ¡Vámonos ya! – Dijo Feyre casi gritando.  
\- Antes de irnos – dijo Nesta y miro a Rhysand - ¿crees que puedas salir y luchar con Cassian?  
\- ¿Qué, que cosa? – dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.  
\- El me conto que cuando te apareaste con Feyre, lucharon para aplacar tus instintos – le dijo a Rhysand – así que ve y dale una paliza, solo para estar seguros.  
\- No voy a luchar con mi hermano solo porque tú quieres que lo haga cariño – la reprendió Cassian.  
Pero Rhysand no pensaba lo mismo.  
\- Entonces Nesta – comenzó Rhysand en voz baja levantándose y dando un paso hacia ella – ¿ya estas cansada después de tres semanas? – Cassian guardo silencio al instante y lo miro fijamente, Nesta había acertado.  
\- No, no mucho – Cassian dejo salir un gruñido bajo.  
\- Oh enserio – le siguió Rhys – entonces, quizá pudieras llevarme a conocer tu habitación. Tengo entendido que es muy acogedora.  
Eso fue suficiente, Cassian se lanzó contra él y en cuanto lo alcanzo Rhys los tamizo a ambos hacia el exterior del campamento, deben de estar a varias docenas de metros de distancia y sin embargo Nesta podía escuchar los gritos de ira de Cassian. Nesta miro a su hermana y ambas se rieron a carcajadas de los machos territoriales y sus estúpidos instintos. Aprovecharon que sus compañeros estaban a lo suyo, para tomar un refrigerio y hablar un poco antes de su viaje, aunque “Viaje” era decir mucho, ya que solo era necesario darle la mano a Feyre y en menos de un segundo estaría en la puerta de su mansión.  
Nesta pudo adivinar que pasaron casi dos horas cuando su compañero llego cubierto de tierra y sangre, en cuanto ella lo vio, corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, ignorando que podría arruinarle el vestido, preocupada de que talvez este demasiado herido pero Cassian solo tomo su rostro en sus manos y la beso con fuerza, no estaba dándole un beso tranquilizador, en lo absoluto, este beso era una afirmación, una afirmación de que Nesta pertenecía únicamente a Cassian, a él, a nadie más y Nesta mentiría si no dijera que la sola idea la excito a un punto casi sin retorno, así que le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, queriendo transmitir el mismo sentimiento y disfrutando de como su compañero la envolvía en sus alas. Apenas fue consciente de Rhysand entrando en la cabaña y quejándose de lo mucho que dolió cuando su compañero le disloco un hombro y la mandíbula.  
Ellos dejaron que la pareja se tomara su tiempo para separarse y cuando lo hicieron, Nesta tomo la mano de Feyre y con un suspiro la llevo a casa.

Cuando la oscuridad se disolvió, Nesta se fijó en su entorno, a juzgar por la música y por el olor al mar y cítricos, supo con certeza que efectivamente estaba de vuelta en Velaris. Centro su atención en la enorme puerta de madera que tenía frente a ella y trato que el miedo no se acumulara en su interior y solo lo logro cuando sintió el toque de Cassian en su espalda, ella lo miro y encontró su mirada fija en ella. Juntos amor mío le estaba hablando por el vínculo, algo que ella agradeció solo con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Feyre abrió la puerta con una mano y se hizo a un lado para que Nesta entrara, ella lo hizo con Cassian tras ella, siendo una presencia tranquilizadora y constante. Nesta ya había visto la mansión cuando la enviaron a las montañas Illirianas, pero por alguna razón la veía completamente diferente, con otro ojos, ahora podía notar la pintura brillante y bien proporcionada, las ventanas con las cortinas abierta dejando entrar una agradable brisa que mantenía toda la enorme casa fresca para sus habitantes, habían algunas antorchas de luz Fae que ahora estaban solo irradiando un brillo débil para dar un poco más de luz además de la que se filtraba por las cortinas, pero en lo que Nesta mas se fijo fue en los retratos que habían por las paredes, eran de todo el círculo íntimo, alternando en diferentes escenas, Mor y Amren bebiendo vino en el comedor, Elain trabajando en su jardín, Rhysand luchando con Cassian mientras Azriel mira desde la distancia, etc. Las escenas son bastante variadas, pero Nesta no pudo evitar fijarse en una en la que Azriel salía con el traje más formal que le había visto nunca y a su lado estaba Elain radiante en un vestido blanco decorado con lo que Nesta no tenía duda eran las flores más hermosas de su jardín, ellos dos parecían estar en un altar, mientras los otros estaban a su alrededor, incluso Cassian.  
\- ¿hay algún problema? – Pregunto Feyre, yendo a su lado – oh, es eso – ella se fijo en la pintura que tenía tan entretenida a Nesta.  
\- Dime que esto es solo tu imaginación y no paso de verdad, porque cualquiera diría que es la boda de Elain con Azriel – Nesta estaba sin aliento, si de verdad se había casado y no la habían invitado y nadie le había dicho nada ni siquiera Cassian.  
\- Hablaremos luego – le toco el brazo para que continuara.  
Realmente no podía culparlos, ella no estaba en sus vidas, estaba a cientos de kilómetros no queriendo saber nada de ellos, así que es normal que Elain haya seguido con su vida, que el resto haya seguido con su vida.  
Nesta continuo caminando, enviándole a Cassian una advertencia por el vínculo de que le partiría varios huesos por no haberle avisado nada de esto. La respuesta llego casi al instante Fueron ordenes de Feyre, pero yo quería decirte. Así que eso había sido, aun así te voy a hacer sufrir, Cassian le dio un toque amoroso en el vínculo que le tranquilizo un poco, pero no la hizo cambiar de opinión.  
Cuando llegaron al comedor ya estaban todos sentados allí, Nesta mentiría si no dijera lo mucho que se asustó en eses momento sobre todo por las miradas de Elain de Amren, Amren había sido lo más cercano a una amiga dentro del circulo intimo pero en las semanas antes de irse a las montañas la había hecho a un lado sin el más mínimo indicio de remordimiento, pero a Elain, su hermana, a la que siempre había protegido, a la que había querido, por ella se sentía peor, porque mientras ella era una maldita alcohólica había seguido con su vida, se había casado, pero de nuevo, no podía culparla.  
Elain estaba sentada junto a Azriel, mor estaba a su derecha seguida de Amren, al otro extremo de la mesa estaba Cassian, este la hizo una seña para que se acercara a la silla que tenía al lado, Nesta camino con paso firme y con la frente el alto. Elain solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando Nesta se sentó al frente suyo y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desdibujo, la miro con otros ojos, con ojos críticos, evaluándola, ¿Cuándo fue que Elain cambio tanto su actitud con Nesta?, pero a ella no le importo, ahora estaba de vuelta, era otra persona, tenía un compañero al que amaba con toda su alma y estaba lista para integrarse a la vida con sus hermanas y todos en la mansión, en la corte.  
\- Así que, ¿volviste? – Pregunto Mor.  
Nesta podía haber soltado algún comentario mordaz y frio, lo cual quería hacer, pero Cassian apretó su rodilla debajo de la mesa, para que fuera formal, pero ¿qué sentido tenia si nadie en esta mansión mantenía el decoro y los modales? No somos salvajes cariño, le dijo a través del vínculo, Nesta resoplo y todo se volvieron hacia ella.  
\- Genial – soltó Mor – otros que solo hablan mente a mente – se veía exasperada y se giró hacia Rhysand y Feyre – ¿no teníamos suficiente con ustedes dos acaso?  
\- Al parecer no querida Mor – le contesto Cassian, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nesta quien se acercó más hacia él.  
\- Elain… - comenzó Nesta – yo quisiera que supieras…  
\- Nesta – la interrumpió Elain – ya lo sé, Feyre me lo conto todo, felicidades por cierto, por tu emparejamiento.   
\- Gr-gr-gracias – Nesta era incapaz de hablar ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan madura? ¿fue por el matrimonio?  
\- También sé que te quedaste viendo el retrato de mi boda – Elain puso una mano sobre la de Azriel, un gesto intimo que el Shadowsinger permitió sin protestas. Pero la cosa es que había sido cierto, Elain y Azriel se habían casado y Nesta no había estado presente… - fue hace dos meses, Feyre me había compartido los informes de Cassian sobre ti y le dije que si de verdad estabas cambiando entonces podíamos invitarte. Pero Cassian sugirió que todavía no estabas lista, que debías tomar la decisión de volver de forma voluntaria no presionada por nada ni nadie – aunque Nesta quería enojarse con Cassian por haber decidido por ella, la verdad es que en el fondo tenía razón – así que lo dejamos pasar, sugerí aplazar la boda hasta que pudieras estar presente, Azriel estuvo de acuerdo – el Shadowsinger asintió en confirmación – pero resulta que, mi compañero, Lucien – Elain dijo su nombre como si le tuviera un sabor amargo en la boca – se cansó de ser paciente y cuando entero de que pretendía casarme con otro macho apareció en nuestra puerta exigiendo que me fuera con el porque le pertenecía, una tontería, supuestamente debido a sus instintos y esas cosas. Así que le dijimos que volviera en dos semanas y luego me iría con él, en ese tiempo nos casamos para que su reclamo fuera ilegal si lo hacía público.  
\- Olvidaste mencionar cuando Feyre casi lo congela – le recordó Amren.  
\- Oh si eso, Feyre se enojó tanto que le congelo una pierna y por poco se la parte en mil pedazos, pero Rhysand la detuvo.  
\- Talvez no debió hacerlo – murmuro Azriel.  
\- Talvez – Cassian estuvo de acuerdo – pero ahora es el hijo reconocido de Helion y dejar lisiado habría traído serias consecuencias.  
\- Elain – Nesta interrumpió antes de que siguieran – lamento no haber estado allí, sabes que me habría sentido honrada de poder estar a tu lado en ese momento. Pero ahora estoy aquí y no tengo planes de irme, jamás.  
\- Lo sé – Elain, de repente, parecía estar a un paso de llorar – lo sé, Nesta. Por la madre lo había olvidado, tenemos que acomodarte – el rostro de Elain de repente de ilumino – debemos ir a conseguirte ropa, comprarte nuevas joyas, podemos tener una salida solo las tres.  
\- ¡Elain! – la llamo Feyre – cálmate, ya arreglaremos todo eso.  
\- Correcto – dijo Rhysand – por ahora qué tal si cenamos.  
\- Si eso estaría bien.

Cuando la cena termino, Nesta se despidió de sus hermanas por el momento y dejo que Cassian la guiara hacia la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, cuando estuvieron en el tercer piso, Cassian no perdió el tiempo en poner a Nesta contra la pared y empezar a besarla. Nesta no se resistió, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, necesitaba sentir sus labios en los suyos, pero sobre todo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, sin embargo…  
\- Cassian – suspiro Nesta – creo que no es una buena idea.  
\- A mí me parece que si – respondió él y le bajo las tirantes del vestido para revelar sus pechos y pasar a la acción con su boca, mordiendo y chupándolos mientras Nesta luchaba por contener sus gemidos.  
Cassian le subió el vestido hasta la cadera tal y como había hecho más temprano en la cabaña, Nesta aún no tenía ropa interior, por lo que Cassian solo se bajó un poco los pantalones, tomo una de las piernas de Nesta por debajo de la rodilla y la alzo para luego penetrarla de un solo golpe, no se molestó en comenzar suave, fue duro y rápido desde el inicio, arrancándole a Nesta gritos de placer que ahogo mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Pero Cassian quería escucharla gemir, quería que toda la casa escuchara lo bien que hacía sentir a Nesta.  
Sin embargo, Cassian termino rápido golpeando a Nesta hasta el fondo tan duro como pudo y ella disfruto cada segundo, sintiéndolo fluir dentro de ella, cuando Cassian se separó tomo su barbilla con dos dedos y la beso suavemente acariciando su lengua. Nesta se sumió en el beso mientras se arreglaba lo mejor que podía, cuando se separaron pretendió estar enojada pero Cassian la conocía tan bien que dejo su mano en el trasero de Nesta mientras continuaban hacia su nueva habitación, ignorando su ceño fruncido.  
\- Alguien pudo habernos visto u oído – Le reprocho Nesta  
\- Seguro toda la casa nos escuchó – afirmo Cassian – Pero todas las noches tengo que escuchar a una de tus hermanas incluso a ambas, así que no tienen derechos a quejarse.  
\- ¿Sabes que una de ellas es tu gran señora verdad?   
\- Eso no me importa en este caso.   
Ambos se rieron hasta que llegaron a la habitación, Nesta ya se sorprendió únicamente por las enormes puertas dobles preciosamente talladas, con círculos y patrones que le recordaban a los tatuajes de Cassian, el tomo su mano e hizo que abrieran la puerta juntos, Nesta sonrió ante el gesto y entro primero dejando a Cassian unos pasos atrás y se quedó sin aliento. Ya era consciente de la gran inversión que había hecho Feyre en la construcción de la mansión, pero la cantidad que se debía de haber gastado únicamente en esta habitación debía ser escandalosa: las ventanas tenían casi dos metros de altura y estaban decoradas con unas enormes y sedosas cortinas que estaban bordadas con patrones similares a los de la puerta hilados con ondas fluidas en color dorado, habían tres armarios alineados en una de las esquinas, Nesta supuso que uno era para ella y otro para Cassian, pero…  
\- ¿Para qué es el tercer armario?  
\- ¿Tú que crees? – rebatió Cassian, sonriéndole  
\- ¿Tus armas, porque sabes que no tolero verlas por todos lados? – intento Nesta.  
\- No estas ni cerca cariño.  
Nesta resoplo y decidió ir a ver que había en el dichoso armario, cuando lo abrió se quedó atónita porque esperaba ver un montón de armas y todo eso, pero en su lugar encontró docenas de conjuntos de lencería femenina.  
\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? – Nesta le pregunto a Cassian mirándolo indignado.  
\- Donaciones de tus hermanas – Respondió Cassian encogiéndose de hombros, pero lo que más indigno a Nesta es que dijera “hermanas”, porque eso significaba que Elain también usaba estos trajes, aunque estuviera casada ahora, Nesta no podía siquiera pensar que Elain usara esto.  
Nesta se tomó un momento para pensar en todo, una parte de ella excitaba por pensar en tener sexo con Cassian mientras usaba varios de esos conjuntos, había uno de color rojo particularmente atractivo para ella, pero solo llevaban juntos tres semanas y se sentía incomoda pensando en todas estas cosas tan rápido.  
\- Cassian… - empezó ella con voz calmada cerrando el armario – ¿no te parece que estamos yendo demasiado de prisa?  
Por un momento Cassian pareció alarmado seguro pensando que se estaba arrepintiendo, pero no tardo en borrar la preocupación de su rostro. Se acercó a Nesta despacio y le abrazo por la cintura, apretándola un poco contra si, Nesta envolvió sus brazos en sus hombros, esperando a escuchar que decía.  
\- No quiero agobiarte amor mío, si quieres ir más despacio está bien – La beso suavemente en los labios – a fin de cuentas, eres mía por toda la eternidad.  
\- Toda la eternidad – reflexiono Nesta – no lo querría de otra forma.  
Nesta se separó de él, para seguir inspeccionando, en la esquina opuesta a los armarios había un vestidor, entendía porque estaba allí, algo de privacidad obviamente, pero aunque eso era importante para Nesta, con Cassian no tenía por qué tener ese tipo de reservas, a fin de cuentas el ya conocía cada milímetro de su cuerpo y Nesta no sentía la necesidad de avergonzarse con el sobre este tema, pero decidió que lo dejaría en su lugar solo por mantener las apariencias.  
Nesta hizo un gesto hacia la puerta donde sabía que estaría el baño.  
\- ¿Qué tal si me muestras que tan grande es la bañera de nuestro baño?  
Cassian capto la indirecta en cuestión de segundos, se acercó a Nesta y la tomo en sus brazos sosteniéndola por los muslos mientras Nesta envolvía sus piernas en la cintura de Cassian y se besaron mientras este los llevaba hasta el baño y Nesta sintió el agua tibia en sus piernas antes de que Cassian le hiciera el amor durante las horas más maravillosas de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, comenten y compartan si no les ha gustado y si les ha gustado hagan lo mismo pero felices :D
> 
> Si tiene alguna sugerencia u observación, se agradece que lo comenten, estoy abierto a sugerencias.


End file.
